The Night's Passion
by Blockheadgreen1189
Summary: Silver has feelings for Rarity, but he doesn't dare to tell her as he feels slightly embarrassed. Will he be able to open it, or continue to play for time? You'll learn about it in our story. Rated M for mature content.


**Hello, everyone. I decided to write my first story in this Sonic MLP category.** **This story was inspired by the story of a guy, I, unfortunately, do not remember who. He then removed the story from his account, for unknown reasons, and then he deleted his account too. I don't even remember how I came across it, but I then decided to write my own story on a similar theme. Although the story is completely different.**

 **Attention! This story contains sexual scenes with Silver and Rarity. If you don't like it, then better not to read.**

* * *

Inside of Carousel Boutique was an ordinary day. The most ordinary day, you can imagine. Well… almost. Inside the building the work was in a full swing. A certain Mobian hedgehog (silver in color), dressed in a black dress (black vest, blue jeans, black high boots with blue and golden lines on it) with a significant look on his face was levitating the prepared dress right before his eyes. He was helping local fashion designer – Rarity – with her design experiment. He was working in Boutique for a six month… that is, since he got here in a case of an accident. With a confident smile, Silver nodded to himself, then takes the dress with his hands, and carefully folded and put it back to the closet.

He closed the door, then walks back towards the couch, where the mannequin was standing. There was a light blue and pink dress hanging on it, "Well…" the hedgehog muttered while dusting off his hands, "… this is my last dress for today!" he said to himself, then levitated the dress from the mannequin and began to check it out for defects. On his face, he wore a deadly serious expression.

Meanwhile on the other side of the main hall, the white purple-haired unicorn girl, dressed in white jeans, light-blue velvet blouse with bare shoulders, and white shoes was finishing with another dress. What else could she do? As she finished with it, she smiled and nodded to herself, then removed her glasses and turns to the side, where Silver stood. She giggled at his pose and expression, as she found it very cute. She then crossed her legs and leaned her head on the left hand, continuing her beautiful smile.

"Oh, Silver!" she whispered to herself, "Come on. I know you trying your best for help, but sometimes you overusing your true potential!" she giggled softly, then turn back towards her dress, "And so... I hoped this would work!" she began to check her work from side to side, trying to find some defects.

In the meantime, Silver has almost finished his own checking. Even it was not the work he was expected. But he still was very happy to work with the unicorn. She was so kind to him when she gave him a job and allowed him to stay in her house, that he could no longer to resist. Shaking his head, he turns towards the coffee table. He began to levitate a cup of coffee to him using his psychokinesis. At this moment, something clicked in his mind and he decided to turn his eyes to his friend, who was still sitting in the chair and staring at her product with a serious look on her face. He smiled to himself, when he began to look at her long and shapely legs, and flew away into a dreamland. His face turned to "Me Gusta" and changed its color to deep red, while he was looking at the beautiful and slender body of his friend, and not paying any of attention to what's going on around.

 _"Grrrrrr…"_ he thought to himself, obviously liking girl's precious… Idiot! The cup of coffee which he was levitating slammed right to the dress… What happened with it, I hope, I don't need to explain.

With dreamy sigh Silver looked back to the dress and his eyes grew wide sharply before the view, "What the…" he growled "Oh…" sad face "… no!", the dress was ruinned. The hedgehog then gulped deeply, then he looked at the cup, which was floating beside dress and… it was empty. Silver looks at the floor. Which was all covered by coffee. He grinned nervously, then looked back at Rarity to figure out if she saw what Silver did. Thankfully, the mare was too busy with her own work, so he might have a chance to get out of this problem clean.

The hedgehog quickly raised his hands and concentrated all of his powers to clean the floor. The mop with a broom and a bucket instantly flew to him and began to clean the mess that our idiot accidentally arranged when he got distracted by Rarity's gorgeus body. It takes several moments to clean the floor. After he finished, he looked back at Rarity, who was still too busy with checking her dress. He levitated broom, mop and bucket back at the place where it should be, and then he looked back at the dress. It was ruined, and no chances to fix it. After several moments, the hedgehog couldn't hold his frustration, and glared…

"¡Qué puta mierda!" he yelled in frustration. That was a mistake.

"Silver?" Rarity's soft voice can be heard, what promted Silver to grin nervously and to switch his nervous gaze at her with a corner of his eye, "Darling, are you feeling fine?" she asked and turned to him. Only to gasp and widen her eyes when she noticed the ruinned dress. She then stood up and walked over to Silver, while her face developed a shocking expression. As she came close, she stoped beside her friend. Silver, however, continued grinning nervously.

"What..." Rarity began, then looked at Silver "What happened?"

Silver blinked several times, then he sighed as he droped his head and looked at his friend with a guilty look on his face, "I'm so sorry, Rarity!" he said with a guilty tone, "I was distracted..."

The mare blinked, and then she crossed her hands over her chest and lifted up her eyebrow, "Distracted by what?" she asked.

"I…" Silver began, "… you…" he sighed once again and closed his eyes "Trust me, you don't want to know!"

 **15 minutes later**

Silver was sitting on a couch, with his head leaning on his right hand, still felt guilty about what had just happened. Rarity was sitting beside him with an understanding smile on her face.

"I'm so Sorry!" he muttered "I know that I'm a stupid idiot... *sigh*... I ruined your new dress!" Rarity just smiled brightly, then moved closer and put her hand on his shoulder, "Silvy." she said softly, "Don't blame yourself, it was unintentional. We're all making mistakes... *giggles*... Bet you, if you see me five years ago, when I has just started my business, you probably would not recognize me.", Silver looked at his friend with the same guilty expression he has before. But the mare, just smiled at him, as she was trying to say: "It's fine!". She then hugged him around the neck and put her hands on his shoulders and shook him softly, "Aw, come on… Do not be upset, darling. You're brilliant assistant, and, perhaps, every single fashionista would be loved to have such a treasure assistant like you." she said softly and friendly, "Look, after six moths of perfect work without even a single mistake… *smirks*… you're getting upset because of one ruined dress?" she shook her head and smiled softly again "Cheer up. We always can make another one."

"But…" Silver spoke, "… the fabric."

Rarity let him go, then crossed her arms in the chest, "Yes!" she said still smirking at him, "It was expensive... shrugs*... So what? In the end, I'm not from a poor family, and I can allways allow myself another one." she stood up and walked towards the kitchen, "I'll make you some tea." she asked as she entered inside.

The hedgehog didn't answer. He was just staring at the direction where Rarity walks, while his face still expressed the same guilty look, he had before. After a moment he shook his head, stood up from the couch and began to walk around the room from side to side.

" _Congratulations Silver! You are officially the biggest fucking dumbass in the entire universe!_ _She_ _trusted_ _you_ _!_ _She_ _had a hope on_ _you_ _!_ _She_ _believed_ _in you_ _!_ _"_ he thought to himself, _"And you failed her like a stupid idiot! It was my fault you lost that fabric that you had saved for this dress!"_ he stops _"I do not know why I got distracted ..."_ he frowned _"I know what to do!"_ he walks to the mannequin, where he hung a spoiled dress. Silver then levitated the dress with his powers, then grabs it with his hands and smirks, "Well, you ruined it, you'll pay for it!" he said to himself and walks towards the door. He then opened it as he came close and walks out from the house. The door got closed then.

At this moment, Rarity walked back in the hall, while carrying a tray with two tea cups and a kettle, "Silver." she called, a joyful tone in her voice, "Get prepared for…" she interrupted herself, as she noticed that her assistant has disappeared. She glanced around the hall, then frowned, and shook her head, before she walks towards the couches. As she put the tray on the table, she crossed her arms in the chest and looks at the mannequin, where the spoil dress was hanging. She smiled when she understood what happened exactly, and sat on the couch. She threw her left leg over her right and leaned her head at right hand.

"This hedgehog-guy is not that simple as you was thinking Rarity." she said to herself, a somehow dreamy tone in her voice. She then smiled a dreamy smile and glanced into nowhere when the thoughts about this mobian began to fill her mind. He worked here for six months, and during that time she was very much accustomed to the fact that he was with her all the time when she needed him. He always helped her and perform any her request, whatever she asked. He was very gentle with her, and always tried to be noble and courteous. His body is toned to perfection, and he looks so strong and tough, what always causes a massive blush on her cheeks. And she loved it very much. She even found him handsome and had often thought about him. Rarity then blushed deeply, as she remembred when their recent embrace. These shoulders, these strong and muscle shoulders. It was so nice to touch his muscles, and to hug him. She used to see him shirtless, and every time she just melts in her own dreamland, when she sees his perfectly toned athletic body.

The girl then giggled nicely over the fact, that with this body, Silver is not a selfish jerk, but the most selfless and nicest person she have ever met. She loved the men with this attitude, though, she have never met them in real life. Suddenly, her expression turned to sad after she looked back at the front door. She felt her share of the blame, too, because sometimes she was hard on him, and sometimes even way too much. But the biggest reason why she was sad is that he never asked for anything in return. He never flirted with her or never asked her for a raise in salary. Hell, he didn't even ask her about the salary. He did it simply because he wanted to help. Shaking her head, Rarity stood up and approached exit to find her assistant.

 **Meanwhile somewhere in Ponyville.**

Silver was flying over the town, instantly glancing down in a search for the fabric store. When he found what he was looking for, he nodded to himself and rushed towards it. He landed beside the main entrance, as he dusted off his clothes, straightened it and took an important look on his face. He then approached the front door, by carrying the dress with fabric he needs to buy. Just as he entered inside, he looks around the hall, where some people… ponies were walking around furniture from one to the other, while studying what it is and trying to find what they need.

The hedgehog-guy nodded in satisfaction and began to walk from one furniture to another by instantly searching what he need to fixing his own mistake. After the several minutes of searching without result, Silver sat down at the guest couch and leaned his head against his right hand. He doesn't want to fail Rarity... again. He simply didn't want to. She was so kind to him when he asked a permission for the job and even let him stay in her house for living, so he does not even need to live in motel… He doesn't need to pay for a place to live.

He smiled softly when thoughts about beautiful equestrian fashion designer filed his mind and flew away into wonderland. He always loved her generosity, her kindness, her pretty face, her slender and slick body. He always loves her the way she smiling. Especially to him. With a happy sigh, Silver continued thinking about his pony friend. Suddenly, his face turned to sad…

" _No, no ... this is not happening!"_ he thought, _"I can't stop thinking about her!"_ he frowns _"I can't believe it! Yes, she's beautiful!"_ dreamy smile _"Incredibly beautiful!"_ he frowns again _"But she's my boss! I don't think it's could be okay to making the romance with those who give you a job, roof over head, who considering you friend!"_ sad face _"Oh, come on Silver…"_ he frowns _"… don't lie to yourself! You have a crush on this girl!"_

"Sir?" voice can be heard, snapped hedgehog out of his thoughts. Silver shook his head and looks towards the source. It was a mare, white in color with pink mane and tail, dressed in a short beautiful tight red dress and red shoes. She was staring at hedgehog with a friendly smile, "Can I help you?" she asked softly.

Silver getting up showed her dress. "Yes, miss." he said with a smile, "I need this fabric.", The mare looked at the dress. She then stretched her left hand, "Can I?" she asked. Silver nodded with a smile and gave her the dress. The mare takes the dress with her magic and began studying it with an important look on her face. After several moments she looks back at hedgehog, "I'm sorry, but these kind of fabrics will arrive only in the next week." she said and handed the dress to him. Silver has his eyes half closed as he takes a dress from mare's hands, "Thank you anyway." he said simply, and then he turned towards the main entrance and walks there. The mare simply watched he walks away with arching eyebrows, but then she shrugged and began to walk down the hall.

Silver leaved the store, then stops and looks back at the dress, "Great! Looks like I'm wasted my time!" he growled at himself with a scowl. He then flew up back at a boutique.

After a moment, Rarity reached to the entrance of the store with a worried look on her face. As she came close, she opened the door and entered the building.

 **With Silver.**

Silver opened the door to the boutique and went inside the house with a sad look on his face. He glanced around the hall, "Rarity." he calls "Are you here?" no one responded to him. Silver then shook his head and approached mannequin. He hung dress to it, then sighed and approached the couch. As he came close, he falls down on the couch and buried his face in the pillow. He was still thinking about Rarity and he couldn't do anything with this. He likes this girl. He really likes her. And he cannot deny it.

"Looks like this is the fact..." he muttered out loud trough the pillow, "Because even now I still think of her!" He rolled over on his back and started looking at the ceiling, with many thoughts flew through his head. After ten minutes he heard the sound of the opening door. He widened his eyes and sat up as he turns towards the source.

Rarity entered the boutique with her head drop and the saddest expression was seen on her face. She then closed the door, as she turns towards it and lowered her head again. She couldn't find him. And the saddest thing is she didn't even know where to look for him. She then sighed sadly, then turned away from the front door. As soon as she looked at the sofa, she widened her eyes when she spy her assistant lying on the couch who was staring at her back with a guilty expression.

She sighed in relief and headed him, "Silver." she came close and sat down beside him, and smiled, "I'm so glad you're back."

Silver sat up with a surprising look on his face "You…" he spoke surprisingly "… was looking for me?"

Rarity giggled at his remark and sat closer to him, "Of course, darling." she said softly, "I followed you to the fabric store but didn't found you there..." she hugged him around his shoulders with her right hand "Please, stop worrying about it, it wasn't your…"

"Rarity…" Silver interrupted her and looks into her blue eyes, "It was my fault. It works so hard and you and me. But you should deliver it yesterday and my foolish ruined it."

Rarity shook her head and hugged him tightly with both of her arms, as she was trying to comfort him, "Silvy. Darling. Sweetie..." she spoke softly "Please. We can do it better next time. And about what happened… *sigh*… it doesn't matter. You're helping me a lot for latest six months and I appreciate it. If it wasn't you, I couldn't finish the other dresses."

Silver looks at her with still sad expression, "It is the truth?" he asked. Rarity giggles loudly at his naivety and shook her head. She hugged him more tightly.

"Of course." she said, "You gave me such a support I needed. And although it was a costly dress, I would never have started it without you ... so I thank you!", she rested her head on his right shoulder, continuing her tight and comfort hug without even noticing that she started to lose a control over herself. Silver smiled softly and decided to take the advantage of the moment. He hugged her in response around her waistline and snuggled to her, "You can count on me!" he said softly, "Anything you want, and if you need a help, I'll do it!", Rarity smiled more at his remark.

After a couple of minutes, something clicked inside boy's mind. He opened her eyes and looks at the girl. He saw how she continued hugging him with her eyes closed and happy smile on her face. Suddenly, he frowned as soon as the idea to confess her about his feelings is firmly stuck in his head. He made one deep sigh before he began.

"Hey Rarity." He called calmly, prompting her to open her eyes and to look at him. They then separated, and the mare placed her hands on her own knees, while giving a soft smile to her friend, "There's something that I have wanted to say a long time."

At his words the smile disappeared from mare's face. She gave him questioning look, "What is it?" she asked. Silver grinned nervously, then looked into nowhere, _"Fuck! This is harder, then I thought! Damn!"_ he thought to himself, as his body began to shook and his heart began to race with incredible speed. He made another deep breath, by trying to calm down his nerves, and then he looked back to Rarity who was giving him a questioning look, not really understanding, why he acting himself so silly.

"Six months ago, when I and guys appeared in here in an accident, it was you, who helped me a lot, with giving me a job and the roof over my head." he started "You was so kind and generous to me. You helped me to settle here, to merge with the local, to establish a common language." he smiles and chuckled, "Meet me with all the elite in Ponyville and…" he sighed and turned to her. Rarity was still staring at him with a surprising look on her face, not really understand what he means.

Silver sat closer to her and gently took her by the hand. The mare gasps quietly when he did it and raises her eyebrows. Her heart began to race and a soft blush appeared on her cheeks. She seemed to realize what he's trying to say. The hedgehog, however, grew nervous even more, while his mind was trying to find the right words. He frowns at himself, when he turned away from Rariry's eyes. All this time, he continued to hold her hand.

" _Come on, you idiot!"_ he thought to himself _"Say it! You like her! Even, if she wouldn'_ _t feel the same for you..."_ he smiles _"At least let her know!"_

He turned to her, "I wanted to tell you for a long time." he said softly, as he took Rarity by another hand, and then he gently pressed her hands to his chest, "I just didn't know how to say it."

Rarity's blush became even more deep, while Silver was speaking these words, "Yes, Silver?" she asked completely excited.

"I'm in love with you." he said as he moved closer, "You're on my mind, Rarity." He kissed her cheek, continuing holding her hands.

The girl froze as soon as he said these words with a shocked expression on her pretty face. She couldn't believe it. Does he love her? Really? But how? She looks back at him with still shocked.

Seeing her face, Silver flashed a nervous grin on his face. He thought she refuses him, "Rarity ..." He mumbled nervously, "… sorry, please! I shouldn't ..." he couldn't finish his remark because the mare tightly-tightly hugged him around his neck, as she snuggled to him as close as she only could and kissed him with love and passion. Silver's eyes went wide as he was completely surprised by her actions. After a couple of moments, Rarity broke the kiss, as she opened her eyes and looks into his. She smiled flirtily at him and fluttered her eyes lovingly, thus reciprocating his feelings. Silver was still shocked, trying to wrap his head around what just happened, before he managed to speak with her, "Rarity?" he smiled softly and touched her lips, "... that means ..."

"It is Silvy." she answered him tenderly, while brushing his hairdo with her left hand, "You was so gentle and so charming with me. You did everything that I asked you. You helped me with my job so much like nopony else could help... *giggles*... and you're so handsome." she then sat on his knees and rested her head on his right shoulder, "Oh Silvy, I love you so much!" She whispered, by looking deep into his yellow eyes.

Silver smiled happily at her when she said the sacred words. He hugged her back around her spine, holding her close to him, "Rarity you, probably don't know how happy you make me!" he said softly. Rarity smiled more and closed her eyes, "Same here!" She whispered, before she positioned herself more comfotrably, and rested her legs on the sofa. She didn't care if anybody will see them together, as all that she wanted is to be with him. She mmm'd in pleasure of beeing in his strong arms, as she started to scratching his thick chest fur, by sharing the moment of love with him.

 **Three hours later.**

Silver was finishing his preparing for the first date with Rarity. He stood beside the mirror, by being dressed in a completely white suit and shoes (shirt, pants, jacket, tie… all was white in color). He was smiling at himself about how handsome he was. Chuckling a little, he stood in profile and looks at himself. With macho look on his face.

"I think that here could use a little ..." he put sunglasses on his nose and grinned "… white!"

 **YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

At this moment everything began to explode around hedgehog, while he was looking at himself with a badass look. Suddenly, he heard a dreamy sigh from the door. He wide his eyes and looks towards the source of noise. He smiled softly when he recognized his girlfriend's little sister.

Sweetie Belle, dressed in purple shirt, blue jeans and shoes, stood in front of the door with a dreamy look on her face, with her hands clasped together and smiling. Silver lifted up his eyebrow and smirks at her, "I bet you already know!" he said as he was still sounding like a total badass.

Sweetie Belle giggled over his remark and shook her head, "I was expecting for it Silver!" she said playfully. Silver looks at her with a surprising look on his face. The filly then giggled once again, and walks towards him "So It means…" she came close and stops, "… you and my sister…" she crossed her arms "… will be sleep together at night?" she said as she nudged her eyebrows up and down. Silver's eyes turned wide when she said it and he ran his eyes around the room trying to think about the answer. Without finding the answer he grinned nervously and began to scratch the back of his head.

"Y-you still t-too y-young to know such d-d-details, Sweetie Belle." he said nervously. It was enough for filly's giggle. Silver looks back at her, then removed sunglasses and sat down on the couch. He buried his head in his hands and sighed deeply and loudly.

Sweetie Belle found herself puzzled by his actions, as she then came closer and sat down beside him. She wrapped her right hand around him, "Silver?" she called, "What's wrong?"

The hedgehog shook his head slowly, then leaned up and looked at the girl with a tired look on his face, "I think it's because this is only third time when I ask a girl on a date." he said calmly. Sweetie Belle raises her eyebrows "What?" she asks surprisingly "Only third?" Silver gave her sad look, then looks into nowhere. The filly blinked several times, then shook her head and smiles, "If it could be easy for you, Rarity, had only one date." she said jokingly. Silver chuckled at her words, then turned to her, "Yeah, I know. Even how it was ended." he said, "She told me already."

Sweetie giggled once again, ten smiled softly at him, "But you still nervous." she stated. Silver sighed, then shrugged. The filly then patted him on the shoulder, "Don't worry!" she said, "Just be yourself and everything will be fine." Silver looks at her, smiling, "Thanks." he said softly. The girl winked at him, and then she stood up and walked towards her room. Just as she leave the room, Silver sighed in relief, then looked back at himself in the mirror. He nodded to himself, then walks towards the exit of the room.

 **Later that day.**

Silver and Rarity has returned from a restaurant in 11:00 pm. Rarity (Dressed in beautiful blue tight dress, blue shoes, and fur gate), who was carrying a huge bouquet of white roses and walking next to her boyfriend, by tightly holding his arm in an elbow. Silver was wearing a pround smile in his face as their eyes were fixing on each other, as the two seemed didn't want to turn away from each other's eyes.

"You really liked the date, Rarity?" Silver asked as his voice sounded loving and tender. Rarity was smiling at him flirtatiously, and tried to hide her deep blush behind the flowers bouquet, "Oh, my darling Silvy..." She said in a loving manner, "If I'll say that it was the best date I ever had, it wouldn't express my positive emotions I got today." She then fluttered her eyes and moved closer to his face, "I'll be thankfull to you until the end of my days." She whispered, before she gave him long and loving kiss on the cheek. Silver blushed at this, however, now he didn't feel himself embarrassed, as his smile appeared even more proud. The two then reached the boutique entrance door, and that's when Silver decided to show her how gentleman he is. He then too her by the hand, as the two stopped in front of the door, and then he walked over to the door to open it for he. Rarity couldn't wipe off her smile when she was looking over his actions. She wrapped her arms around the bouquet. In the meantime, Silver walked over to the door, then he opened the door for his girlfriend could enter inside and bowed to his lady. Rarity giggled over his actions and entered inside her boutique.

"Thank you!" she said in her lady-like manner as she passed her boyfriend. Silver chuckled to himself, still not believing this is not a dream. As he leaned up he strongly slapped himself on the cheek.

"Ow!" he muttered, rubbing his face with a smile. Now he knows he doesn't sleep at all. This is real. This is life. And he likes it. Shaking his head, he entered the house and closed the door.

 **Half an hour later.**

Our couple was inside Silver's room, sitting on the bed, snuggling close to each other. Rarity had her head resting on her boyfriend's shoulder, hugging him around his neck. She was sitting in a cute pose, bending her long beautiful legs. Silver was enjoying her company hugging her around the waistline, holding her closer to him. They were just sitting in a complete silence, with only a moonlight lit the room, before the mare looked up at him.

"Silver ..." she whispered. Silver opened her eyes and looked at her smiling "Yes?" he asked quietly. Mare bites her lip, "This is so great, this is our first day as a couple, but ..." she blushed.

Hedgehog's expression turned to worried, "What happened, honey?", Rarity blushed more "I…" she looked into nowhere "... uuuuhhhmmm... well..." Silver smiles at her shyness, "Rarity." he with a loving tone in his voice, what makes her look in his eyes with a shy smile on her lips, "I want to make love!" she whispered.

Her words make him drop his jaws and wide his eyes. Rarity giggled at his reaction, finding it funny. As she calms down, she looked back at him and waved with her eyes, rubbing his cheek softly with her left hand, "Silvy." she called playfully. Silver blinked several times "Rarity... *blink*... Are you… *blink, blink, blink*... Are you sure?" Rarity sat on his knees and hugged him around his neck, "Please Silver!" she whispered, "I want this night to become our first night together!"

"But ..." Silver muttered nervously, shocked by her request, "... I do not think that I'm ... against it... But Sweetie Belle could hear us."

"Do not worry about her. She's now spent the night at the farm, along with her friends." Rarity whispered softly to him and winked, "So no one will disturb us."

Silver was still shocked at her request, mostly because it was very unexpectable, and began to rush thoughts inside his head, trying to find words, "Ehhh ..." he started "Rarity I ... I don't know if ..."

Rarity smiled in a more seductive way, "What? You don't like my body?" Silver made his eyes wide at her words, then looked back at her, "What?" he smiles "No ... not at all! I love it!"

Rarity just moved closer to his face, with a seductive expression on her face "Then what?" she asked softly. Silver compared his expression with her. After a moment, their lips met. The two lovers closed their eyes in ecstasy, as they exchanged a passionate kiss by uttering moans of love. They held each other as tight as both of them could. After a couple of moments, Silver lay Rarity down on the bed, continuing kissing her on lips and ran down with his right hand. He began to stroke and massage her beautiful legs, feeling Rarity bending them. Several minutes later he broke the kiss and look inside her beautiful blue eyes with a happy smile on his face, and ran his fingers through her soft mane. Rarity's expression compared with his.

"Absolutely nothing. My beautiful lady." he said softly, what prompted her to giggle. As she giggled enough, she wrapped her hands tightly around Silver's neck and moaned seductively, feeling his strong muscles on his neck and spine as she began to kiss him again. After a minute, Silver broke the kiss and his lips reached her beautiful neck. He slipped his hands up on her body and grabbed her huge resilient breasts softly. Rarity gasped gently at her boyfriend's actions, obviously liking it.

"They are so soft!" Silver whispered and began to rub her breasts with his face. He gently lowered the top of her dress, exposing her top of her breasts, and placed there a few warm and deep kisses continuing to massage it with both hands. Several minutes later, he looked into his girlfriend's eyes, with an impish smile on his face, and began to squeeze her breasts strongly. Rarity smiles in response, embracing him around his neck finding herself inside his amazing golden eyes. Her cheeks blushed so much that Knuckles would definitely envy. After several moments, they kissed again, as Silver embraced her around her spine and waist and with both his hands pinching the skin on her back and stroking her perfect body lines. They sat up, without breaking the kiss and tightly hugged each other holding more closer, than before. At this moment, Silver began to take off Rarity's dress. He slowly started to unzip the back of her dress. As he did it, he began to lower her dress down, by slowly exposing her perfect body.

They finished with their kiss, then looked into each other's eyes with smiles on their faces. Rarity bites her lower lip when her boyfriend bared her beautiful breasts. She quickly and playfully covered it with her hands, as she lowered her head, continuing smiling and closed her eyes. Several moments later, Silver finished to undressing his girl, then threw her dress somewhere, he didn't care at all. He looked back at her and put a finger to her chin. It prompted the mare to open her eyes, and looking up at him, while her beautiful smile shone on her face. Silver winked in response, and then they exchanged the most loving and gentle kiss you could imagine. They closed their eyes once again. Rarity continued to cover her breasts several moments, but after time she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his so tightly that seemed to want to merge with him together. Silver hugged her back around her spine and waist, holding her closer to him, feeling the same she felt.

After a time without breaking the kiss, the mare unwrapped his neck and started to unbutton his shirt, button after button. When she finished she removed his shirt slowly and began to touching and massaging Silver's strong and mighty chest with her hands running through his thick chest fur. They broke their kiss and look into each other eyes with seductive looks on their faces. The mare continued stroking his chest as her blush was becoming deeper and deeper as she was gasping in pleasure and love. She then hugged him tightly around his neck, and they kissed again. Several moments later, Silver lay his girlfriend down, with him on the top of hers. He brushed her hair, then broke the kiss and began to kiss her attractive body. Rarity moaned in full pleasure, grabbing bedsheet with her hands. Silver kissed her neck little while, then stops, leaned up and looks at girl's magnificent breasts. Without wasting a time in vain he grabbed her left breast began to massage it with his right hand by squeezing it softly and rubbing her erect nipple with his fingers.

Rarity grabs her hair with the right hand and gasps deeply, as a shivers ran on her whole body. But then she opened her eyes and looked up at her boyfriend, who's eyes were staring at her back as a seductive expression was seen on his face. She smiled at him, "Silvy..." she whispered his name passionately. Silver smiled in response and moved closer to her face. He gave her soft and loving peck onto her lips, and then they looked back in each other's eyes. Rarity continued her beautiful smile while panting in pleasure as she felt his finger twisting her left nipple softly causing shivers around her body, "I… *pant* … love… *pant* it ..." Silver began to kiss her beautiful and soft neck, what makes her close to her eyes in passion and ecstasy and to moan and sighing in pleasure.

Silver was enjoying Rarity's neck, by running his tongue over it and placing deep and warm kisses on top of her fur. He felt her soft and smooth fur stood on end, and she was shaking slightly from the way he kissed her. However, he was going to stay there for a short while, because he knew that just below the more sweet goal are waiting for him. Her large and beautiful breasts which he squeezed gently in his hands while rubbing his fingers on both of her nipples. He then slipped his upper lip down on her neck, placing his kisses on her one after another, and lower and lower. Soon his lips have finally found her tits as he placed one deep kiss between her boobs. This sensation caused Rarity to erupt a high pitch groan as she arched her back. She presented her large breasts to him as a gift, and Silver certainly accepted this lovely gift.

He gave one minute of his life to the place that was between Rarity's tits. He was wearing a sly smile on his face, as her breasts were soft as the clouds itself, and it was to so nice to rub and squeeze it. He was rubbing his face against her breasts, as his lips were slipping over her body, thus teasing her and reaching up to her climax closer and closer. After that, he moved his lips over her right nipple before running his tongue on it. He heard loud moan escaped from Rarity's mouth, what prompted him to move to the next step. He circled his tongue around her bud about five or seven times, before kissing her nipple deeply. And then he did it one more time. And another one. After that, he squeezed her both breasts more tightly and closed his mouth on her nipple. He eagerly sucked on her nipple, with his both hands still keeping a tight hold on her breasts.

Loud and deep gasps ran out of Rarity's mouth as Silver was started to do it. She was in utter bliss and felt her head was completely cleaned out of unwanted thoughts. She bent her right leg and wrapped it around her lover's waist, not wanting him to stop. Though, Silver was not disappointed her, as he sometimes lightly nibbled on her nipple, causing Rarity to shaking and shivering more often, "Ooooohhhhh…" she moaned in pleasure "aaahh ... mmm ... aahhh ... Silvy ..."

Silver certainly felt how Rarity was good from his actions, and he took her breast deeper into his mouth, while squeezing and massaging it with both hands, and moaning himself with enjoying a beautiful girl's body. She was so soft and tasty, that he couldn't help, but groaned in pleasure. He continued to suck on harder on her lover's nipple, playing with her in his own games, that she never felt, or experienced before. Soon, Silver finished with enjoying her left breast and quickly turned his attention to the right. He again locked his lips tightly around the nipple and squeezed her breast in his hand. He sucked on her nipple and nibbled it so deep and hard, that Rarity arched her back, by leaning her elbows on the bed, and gasped loudly again. About a minute or two later, Silver finished with her breasts, and then opened his eyes and raised his head slightly. He looked up, fixing his passionate and loving look at Rarity, whose eyes were still closed, and the sweat rolled down on her face. He gently wiped the sweat from her temple, causing Rarity to open her eyes. She looked up at him, still breathing deeply and softly, looking into his eyes, with her gaze have signs of gratitude and love.

"You're so beautiful!" he whispered softly. Rarity smiles at his words as she was pleased to hear the compliments in her address from his lips at any time, "Please, darling…" she whispered through her gasps, "… don't stop." Silver grinned at her slyly, before closing his eyes again and resting on the top of Rarity's body down, as his hands clasped over her breasts once again. The mare closed her eyes in pleasure and began to moaning more and more "Aaahhhh ... *pant* … Oh… *pant*… Silvy... *pant* … Aaah aah aah..."

Silver's lips reached her stomach as he slipped his hands on the wings of her body and grabbed quickly for her panties. He began circling his tongue around the navel, and then after a few laps, he dove his tongue deep into her navel, placing his lips around it. He deeply kissed her there, then slowly removed her panties as he rested his head on her stomach and started to listen to her breathing. Rarity smiles more when she felt it and giggles when her underwear slides down on her legs. Silver opened his eyes again and sat up. He then threw her underwear somewhere far away and looked back at his girlfriend. Rarity opened her eyes and looks back at him with a smile. Silver gently grab her hands and sat her up. They hugged each other once again and fixed their glances. The girl began to brush and stroking her lover's hair.

"Oh, my darling!" she whispered, then they exchanged a quick and soft kiss. They look into each other's eyes once again, "I'm so glad I got you." Rarity said with a smile, then lay her boyfriend down with her on the top of him. Silver just smirks at her, stroking her spine and waistline. Rarity's smile then turned to devilish, "My turn!" she whispered before she placed a deep and soft kiss on his mouth. After that, she began to placing kisses all over his face. Silver closed his eyes and began to moan, while Rarity took her time for taking a ride in this game. Fashionista's lips reached her boyfriend's chest, as she lost her control and nuzzled her face against his strong chest, rubbing her cheek on his thick chest fur, and massaging his chest with both hands. She rubbed against his powerful chest muscles, hidden there, behind that fur, and gently smiled, feeling his thick coat caressing her cheeks. Then she slid her body down to his press and began to place her own kisses over his body, feeling its warmth all over hers.

Hedgehog smirks once again and opened his eyes to seeing what his girl doing down there. Rarity finished with her kisses, as she leaned up and looks back at her boyfriend's eyes. Who was staring at her with an alpha male expression on his face and nudged his eyebrows up and down. The girl giggled at his expression finding it funny and waved her eyelids at him. She began to stroke his body from top to bottom, starting with the chest and ending press, prompting Silver to ahh passionately every time she stroked him. After that, she made one last descent on his body, then grabbed the waistband of his pants.

She undid his black belt and then unbuttoned his pants. She began to unzip it. Just as she did it, she began to undress her boyfriend slowly. She started to remove his pants off his body along with his swimming trunks, but just as she removed his clothes on to his knees level, she threw one short glance down there. But only to made her eyes wide and to gasping in awe. She jumped slightly away from her boyfriend, by covering her mouth with both hands still being in shock. Silver looked at her with wide eyes, a little frightened by her actions, and thought that he frightened her. He rose to a sitting position, then sat close to her and took her by the shoulders with both hands.

"Rarity, darling, what's wrong? Are you scared? I'm sorry." He called her, a caring tone in his voice. Rarity, at first, did not answer him, fixing her gaze on his penis, still staring at him in awe. It was huge. Her reaction was largely due to surprise but not because of fear. She then raised her eyes to her boyfriend's face and saw him staring at her with a frightened emotion. But she then sighed with relief and smiled at him again, letting him know that she's fine. She placed both hands on his shoulders, then pushed him down and laid down beside him. She brushed his hair before speak to him again.

"No, my sweetheart." she whispered, "The exact opposite is true."

Silver sighed in relief and smiled back at her, hugging her around the back, and then he put a finger to her chin as if luring her to him. Rarity winked at him, then moved closer, putting her left leg on his body, and kissed him on the lips, stroking his powerful chest with her hand. Silver, of course, returned the kiss, as they closed their eyes again, kissing tenderly and lovingly. Rarity, using a possibly, slid her right hand down his body and took his penis with her right hand. She began to caress him, feeling as he started to rise, then she broke the kiss. Their eyes met again, they smiled at each other, sharing the boundless love and passion.

"Oh, Silver…" Rarity whispered a seductive smile on her face, "It is so huge… oooooh... Mmmmm…"

Silver raised his left eyebrow, smiling disapproval and shook his head slowly, "Thanks, Rarity.", Silver said sarcastically, causing Rarity giggle from his vulgar jokes. After that, they again locked their lips together as they knew they have lost their time already. They started again to utter tender moans of love, as their kiss became more passionate and deep. Rarity started slight handjob, caressing her boyfriend's dick, feeling he becoming more and more excited with her actions, and his grip became tighter. He grabbed Rarity around the back, slipped down to her resilient butt, and grabbed it tightly and squeezed. He massaged her butt with his right hand, while Rarity was stroking his dick with her left before he placed his left hand over her breasts. His heart raced and his head was about to getting completely free from the unnecessary thoughts. As for Rarity, she broke the kiss after a couple of minutes and rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder, breathing seductively and deeply, as she felt he's not forgetting to pleasure her. After a few minutes, she felt Silver released her breasts, then opened her eyes and looked at his, still panting.

"Well… let's see how you feel this!" she said with a seductive look on her face and began to kiss his body down. Silver smiled with an impish smile when his girl started doing it and closed his eyes. He began to moaning in pleasure. The mare gently rubbed her body against his, kissing it in the process and shining a happy smile on her face. She massaged his body with both hands, enjoying a perfect physique and kissing him down lower and lower. Once she reached the press, she kissed him several times, then buried her left cheek to this tightly gripped both hands around his back. She began to massage his strong waist, continuing to rub on his press, and feeling his strong muscles caressing her cheek.

"Mmmmmmm ..." the girl moaned softly. A few minutes later, she stopped to rub on him, then kissed him on the press several times, continuing to caress his strong back. Then she pulled away and looked at his penis. She grinned mischievously, as she noticed that he was already in its ready state, and then she took it in her right hand. She closed her lips around his cock and closed her eyes as she began to suck it on passionately.

"Ooooohhhh..." Silver groaned as a smug grin flashed on his lips, "Aaaaahhhh... Rarity...", Goosebumps ran through Silver's body, and his grin was turned more wide and smug, while he was feeling her soft lips closed around his working device, and then he reached up and got into a sitting pose. He opened his eyes and looked down at Rarity, to see what she was doing down there. Rarity just continued to suck on his cock, by holding it in her right hand. She was moaning softly, doing it slowly, gently and deeply, trying not to disappoint him and bring him to orgasm too soon. She knew that men can not hold out for as long as women, therefore she tried to act as one more tender while kissing and sucking his dick. The young man, however, was not disappointed. He again shone the alpha face and held out his hand toward her. He began to stroke her head, brushing her mane with his fingers, and lay down on the pillow as he started to moan and writhe in the pleasure that his girlfriend gave him.

"Oh, Rarity ... *pant*" he whispered through the moans "ah *gasp*... you're sooooo great ... aaaaaaaaahhhhhh ... *pant*... Oh, it feels soooooooooooo... *gasp* gooooooood ..." Silver whispered once again stroking her head. He loved the way how good she was doing it. Rarity was simply doing what she did, seemingly not paying attention to anything else. After fifteen minutes of this prelude, she finished and leaned up as she opened her eyes look at Silver's dick, still holding it with her right hand. A soft smile shone on her face as she spotted that he didn't cum too early, and then closed her eyes again. She then kissed him several times and ran her tongue on it. She then let it go and started again started to slipping her lips up, gently rubbing his strong and athletic body with her beautiful face along the way. After six minutes Rarity moved up to her lover's strong chest and began massaging it with both of her hands. She also began to rub his soft fur and a thick chest, which caused a gentle smile on her lips. One had the feeling that she wanted to do it forever because it was very, very soft.

She rubbed his chest fur for six minutes, not wanting to stop, but then as soon as she felt Silver gently took her by the hand, she giggled and stopped to do it. Opening her eyes, Rarity again rose up and looked him in the eye. But only to see him grins to her devilishly, and wiggles his eyebrows. He beckoned her to him with his left-hand index finger, making it clear that they must continue. She giggled and moved closer to him. They tightly embraced each other and their lips have met again, as they both was obviously liking this.

Silver lay his girlfriend down and lay at the top of her, tightly embracing her with around her back with his left hand and caressed her belly with his right, continuing to kiss her on her lips. Rarity tightly embracing him around his neck, bending her left leg and stretching her feet in one line with her thigh. They kissed two minutes more before they finished it and look at each other's eyes again. Silver grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

"My turn!" he said passionately. Rarity smiled while enjoying how her boyfriend stroking her belly as she guessed about what he was going to do. After a moment, Silver's expression turns from happy to seductive, he slides his hand from down on Rarity's belly and reached her sensitive spot right between her legs. This was enough to Rarity made a deep and sudden gasp, by arching her back under an almost plaintive angle, and then her eyes closed as she was in complete bliss. Silver was just looking on her face, already understanding without words that she likes it while stroking his hand around Rarity's labia.

He then smirked and turned his attention to her breasts. It was big and firm, and rising from Rarity's movements both up and down. He started to debate if he gave her tits enough of his attention or not, as he thought that these breasts deserve more attention. Unable to stand, he moistened his lips and grabbed her right breast tightly with his free hand as leaned down closer to it. He then took her nipple into his mouth and started to suck it on so hard as if he wanted to eat it. He was acting like a hungry predator who didn't have a good taste of fresh and lovely flesh for days on, though, Rarity seemingly didn't mind to be his dinner today, and to feed him, as her moans only grew stronger.

While Silver's lips sucked Rarity's nipple, his right hand teased her soft and soaked marehood. His fingers are skillfully manipulated with her clit, by circling it clockwise and rubbing the inner walls of her labia. He continued to rub it harder and harder, as felt her pussy getting wetter and wetter.

Then Silver enjoyed her breasts enough before his lips slipped down on her body. He reached her navel, then ran his tongue around it, and then put a few kisses even lower moving his way under the navel, before making a slight pause. He ceases to touching her slit, then he ran his hand around her leg. He cupped his hand around her thigh of the left leg and threw it over his right shoulder. With his heart raced, and his head filled only with thoughts of Rarity, Silver began to gently kiss her inner thighs and rubs his right cheek on it, enjoying her and her body. He then opened his eyes, then looked at her pussy, which was already more than wet, but, as he seemed, it wasn't wet enough. He again kissed Rarity's inner thigh, then started massaging and stroking it with both hands and closed his eyes again, breathing and moaning.

"Silvy, darling." Rarity gentle voice called him. Hearing her, Silver looked at her and smiled at her tenderly, seeing as she smiles back at him.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked him, hinting that he is playing for a time strongly. Silver rested his head against her inner thigh, not forgetting to kiss her there.

"I'm just enjoying the moment." he whispered softly, "I never did it before. Think of it as a moment of truth." he winked at her, "So, don't judge me if you're not going to like it."

Rarity smiled became more soft, as she then sat up and leaned on her elbows, "But did you liked my first time?" she asked him seductively.

Silver made his eyes wide. When he heard her question, he realized that she was doing it for the first.

"So you were doing it ..."

"Yes, honey." Rarity answered the unasked question, a gentle whisper from her lips, "If I made it, so can you. You're a very gifted young man."

Silver has not been thinking over her words. He then gasped as seductive expression reappeared on his face, and then he kissed her inner thigh, "I will not let you down, my lady." he said seductively, between kisses as he smirked to his lady. But then he decided not to waste their time in vain and fulfilled her request. Wrapping his eyes down on her most precious place, Silver dropped down to the lips of her pussy and greedily licked it.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh..." Rarity uttered a loud groan, as the smile on her face gave the way to gaze of passion and desire. Hearing her, Silver smirked devilishly and licked her slit one more time. Rarity groaned again, as she felt how he hands became weak. Silver then stopped playing with her and resumed his actions in a normal rhythm, but with a pretty rough style. Rarity's moans grew faster and compared to his licking speed, as she was still looking at him with her eyes half opened. She could feel on how skillful he was with this process, and she hardly believed that he was doing it for the first time. But soon, her head was out of any thoughts, as she tilted her head back and closed her eyes, by arching her back under an almost impossible angle. She then laid on the bed and clutched her hands on the sheet and pulled it to her, feeling the tension ran through her body, with a shiver and tingling. Silver, hearing her moans, took it as an opportunity. He gave one rough lick on her slit, and then he kissed her throbbing clit deeply.

"Oh… *pant* my… *pant* gosh!" The girl moaned softly through her pant, "Sil... vy... *gasp* ...", Silver knew she was about to lose her mind because of it, and knew that he's doing it right. He was doing with her pussy everything he wanted if heard Rarity's moans. He licked and kissed her clit hungrily, feeling how she gets increasingly wet. Hearing her means he determined that he's doing his things right. He was never giving an oral pleasure to the girls, but now his mind stuck with the idea that he was wasting his time. For the next two minutes, Silver's tongue continued to rub on Rarity's love spot. He dove deep under her labia and massaged her inner walls. When he has just started doing it, he realized that he wanted to taste her, and she tasted so good, that he didn't want to stop and was ready to lick her all night long. However, he then quickly moved his lips a little up and took her clit into his mouth.

He uttered a passionate groan, thus sending her a signal that he's not going to stop here, and then he began to suck it on. He started it slowly, but his speed grew up in the process, as his hands were exploring Rarity's body and checking her shakes if he reaches her climax or not. Though, he did not forget to do another important thing. He then slips his left hand up across her body. His hand found her beautiful breasts, as he grabbed her left tit and squeezed it hard. He caught her her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and started to tease it by twisting and rubbing it, sexually satisfying his girlfriend, and eventually sending her into the world of pleasure.

Rarity is kept screaming with passion, while writhing in pleasure like a snake, feeling his tongue and lips are tightly locked over her love spot. She literally gave herself to him, arms outstretched in different directions, then grabbing for the sheet or blanket. She had long lost feeling and felt numb all over her body, as tension wave propagates, affecting virtually every corner of it. After almost seven minutes, she felt ready to catch an orgasm and cum hard. She grabbed her hands over his head and squeezed his hair to this bastard continued to do what he did. Silver, however, did not stop, and even vice versa. He began to act harder and faster, knowing in her body language that she was ready. This prompted the girl to scream even louder. She took her hands away from his head and grabbed her both hands on the pillow, entrusting herself to him, and firmly grabbed hands over the pillow as she arched her back, as her breathings became shallower and faster.

Just as the tension has reached its limit, Rarity opened her eyes wide and sharply jerked forward, feeling the culmination of his actions and efforts. She climaxed hard as she shuddered multiple times, each time gasping quickly and jerky. She then closed her eyes again and lay back on the bed as a satisfied and happy smile gleamed brightly on her face. She was more than happy with the fact that her boyfriend pleased her and knew sexual needs. She suddenly felt how he lay down on her stomach and grabbed her around the waist. She could feel how he kisses her in the stomach, and how he strokes her hips with his strong hands. She smiled even more tenderly, then opened her eyes. She looked down at him, to see him nuzzling his head against her belly and holding her tightly, a happy smile on his face. Finding it very adorable, she began stroking her hand over his head and brush his hair.

Five minutes later, Silver and Rarity began to making a final act. They both was now in a sitting position, continuing hugs and kisses. The mare was embracing her boyfriend around his neck, holding him closer to her, and her legs were wrapped around his torso. Silver was embracing her around her back by right hand. The intensity of the process was at first quite soft and smooth, but gradually grew up with each subsequent kiss. However, this process was not the only reason Rarity was in complete bliss. Silver, among other things, stroked her clitoris with his left hand. After a moment, Rarity broke a kiss and opened her eyes. She looked at her boyfriend, "Silver, why…" pant, "… why are you… *pant* … doing it with... *gasp*… with your hand?" she hugged him more tightly. Silver smiled at her, "I want you to cum faster." he said breathlessly, as his eyes were burning in passion. Rarity shook her head and kissed her lover on his lips, without wishing to let her young man (not human) go. After a moment, they broke the kiss and snuggled each other's their heads, with their eyes still closed. Silver continued to massage Rarity's sensitive sweet pussy, trying to bring her and himself to orgasm as he felt his own tension grew strong, and he was ready to climax, too. He continued his provocations, with lustful touching, obviously loving Rarity's tender screams and sighs.

Rarity began to shout with a pleasure when her body began to shook continuing embracing her boyfriend around his shoulders, "You're mine!" she yelled "You're all mine, honey!" orgasm began "And nopony's more!"

When the tension is increased to the limit, they are both climaxed hard at the same time hard, and loudly cried out as their bodies shuddered a few times. After that, they act can be considered complete. Rarity gently moved to sit comfortably on the lap of her beloved, continuing to hug him around the neck. She rested her head on his left shoulder and kissed him on the cheek with her smile that radiates happiness and warmth as the sun itself. She began to stroke his chest by her hand. With happy sigh and smile, Silver, lay down on the pillow with his beautiful girlfriend on his arms. He was moving slightly, to lie down a little more comfortable. He held her so tightly, that seemed didn't want to let her go ever for a little moment. He brushed her beautiful purple hair and caressing her long shapely legs with a happy satisfied smile on his face.

They were lying together just like that. Only two of them, right here and right now. After a several minutes moment, Rarity opened her beautiful eyes and looked at her boyfriend with a happy smile on her face. Silver just smiles in response and brushed her thick and soft mane. Rarity giggles, then moved closer to his face, "My dear Silvy." she whispered softly, "It was amazing." she smiles more and hugged his neck tightly, "Thank you so much.", Silver smiles in response, brushing her mane with his fingers, "No, Rarity." he began, "Thank you."

They fixed glances at each other with seductive looks on their faces.

Rarity: "Oh, Silver!"

Silver: "Oh, Rarity!"

Both: "I love you!" they exchanged soft and passionate loving kiss, then girl nuzzled her head against the chest of her strong, powerful and handsome boyfriend, continuing her tight hug, and closed her eyes. For the next ten minutes, our superhero simply watched his girlfriend slowly drifted to sleep, by softly caressing her head with his right hand and brushing her mane with his fingers. After a time, he hugged her with both of his arms and kissed her cheek softly, before looking at her beautiful cute face once again, "Sweet dreams my love!" he whispered, then closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **Okay? Please, if you didn't like it, don't judge me. I just love this couple and I wanted to write something passionate about them. Don't think I'm a pervert, I have a girlfriend who was a reader of this story. I have to say that she, too, enjoyed this, no kidding. I mean story. Well, I hope you like it. Leave a review and tell me what you think. I'll be very thankful for that.**


End file.
